


О героях посредственных романов

by napolick



Category: French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Porn, difficult relations, Прошлое персонажей, Юность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Вечерняя встреча и обмен любезностями одного почти-англичанина и почти-француза.
Relationships: Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte/Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington
Kudos: 6





	О героях посредственных романов

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 14 июня 2020 года.

Встречались они редко, как полагается взрослым занятым своей карьерой людям. Единственное, что действительно занятым можно было считать только Наполеона, в то время как его товарищ, прожив первые двадцать лет жизни безо всяких интересов, теперь с таким же успехом служил в армии. Отличало их еще и то, что один прекрасно умел играть на скрипке, а второй не мог совладать с барабаном, да и в целом людьми они были полностью противоположными.

Однако что-то друг в друге необъяснимо притягивало их, настолько сильно, что не раз и не два они предпочитали отставить в стороны бокалы с дешевым вином — никто из них не мог позволить себе роскоши — и заняться делами на их взгляд более важными, нежели простые разговоры. Остринки добавлял тот факт, что один из них не слишком любил говорить на французском — языке, пожалуй, слишком сложном, чтобы можно было изъясняться о чем-то высоком.

— Что за странная фамилия — «Уэлсли»? «Уэ-э-элсли» — с подобными звуками только…

— Ну я же не спрашиваю, почему ваша фамилия такая некрасивая. Она бы подошла только какому-нибудь злодею из посредственного романчика.

— Злодею? — Наполеон усмехается, разглядывая вино, ярко блестящее от света закатного солнца, проникающего сквозь маленькое окно. — Значит, вы не отрицаете моего злодейского гения?

— В посредственных романчиках чаще всего глупые злодеи, мой дорогой Бонапарт, — парирует Уэлсли, ставя свой бокал на стол рядом с бокалом французского лейтенанта.

— А вы, получается, читали? — Бонапарт закидывает ногу на ногу, игриво улыбаясь.

Уэлсли предпочитает промолчать, нежели отвечать на подобные выпады.

— Значит, читали. Обещаю, я подарю вам самый посредственный романчик, какой только найду. Недавно, знаете, в мои руки попала страшная посредственность, не лишенная, однако, некоторой оригинальности: книга некоего маркиза де Сада… я сжег её, прочитав пару глав. Вы молчите, а меж тем в этой книге были описаны страшные непотребства, вам такое и не снилось…

— Вино делает вас на редкость болтливым, Бонапарт. В иной ситуации я бы требовал вам прикусить язык, но…

— Вы не в праве это делать, дорогой Уэлсли, — ядовито произносит Наполеон. — Мы слишком редко видим друг друга, чтобы я мог растрачивать ценные минуты на молчание.

— Очевидно, в постели вы тоже руководствуетесь подобными принципами.

Он хмыкает.

— Как вам угодно. Так вы хотите в постель?

— Сейчас? Не знаю. У меня и получше любовницы бывали.

— Да неужели? Кто-то всё же отважился дать обыкновенному скрипачу?

— А обыкновенному лейтенанту?

— Хм.

Наполеон проглатывает этот укол и даже не торопится в ответ кидаться издевками. Почти все встречи их проходят по одному и тому же избитому сюжету: сначала они пьют вино, обмениваясь ядовитыми фразочками, затем ставят бокалы на стол и наконец переходят к основному действу, ради чего они, собственно, и собираются. В этот раз обоюдные издевательства явно затянулись, и Бонапарт решает прекратить это бессмысленное оттягивание жизненно необходимых животным частей тела.

— Мой любезный Уэлсли, не соблаговолите ли вы, отбросив всяческие сомнения и страхи, которыми полна ваша душа, — он нарочно так манерничает, поднимаясь со своего скрипучего стула, — наконец слиться со мной в огне страсти и… как его… обоюдного желания?

— Не думал, что чтение какого-то де Сада так сильно повлияет на моего друга, — Чужая бровь насмешливо приподнята, однако Уэлсли поднимается с насиженного места и резво хватает Наполеона за талию, прижимая к себе. — Но я согласен.

Своё согласие он подтверждает жарким поцелуем, кусает чужие губы и крепче необходимого сжимает Бонапарта в объятиях. А тому, кажется, только в радость, особенно когда Уэлсли берется за его длинные волосы и ощутимо тянет назад, заставляя оторваться от чужих губ.

— Артур, — выдыхает Наполеон, поцарапывая ногтями одежду.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — шепчет Уэлсли, принимаясь быстро и ловко раздевать любовника.

Содрав с чужого тела мундир, он заваливает Бонапарта на кровать. Хотя… кроватью это назвать сложно — старенькая тахта, но для молодых людей, разгоряченных вином, и это может с гордостью называться королевским ложем. Нет времени — теперь нет — выбирать что-то другое, да и не из чего. Не лучше ли в тусклом свете любоваться стройными ногами Наполеона, срывая с него штаны и откидывая их в сторону — прямо как в одном, безусловно, посредственном романчике. Бонапарту и самому порой кажется, что он какой-то книжный герой, брошенный тираном-писателем в самую гущу неприятных событий, после которых кто угодно станет злодеем. Но Уэлсли, вне всякого сомнения, довольно мрачный, но всё же лучик света в окружающем его бардаке. Как ловко он сравнил революцию с бардаком… Это ведь одно и то же.

Следить за тем, как постепенно обнажается тело Уэлсли — довольно интересно. У него сильное тело, он не такой болезненно худой, как Наполеон, да и в целом выглядит получше. Но что-то ведь ему понравилось в таком облезлом воробье, каким является Бонапарт? Вероятно, виной всему острый язык последнего, но это в конечном итоге огромный плюс, если приводит к… этому.

Его руки везде, они сжимают и надавливают почти до боли, Уэлсли словно проверяет, насколько твердый его любовник. Мнёт, кусает, почти что рычит от довольства, пока его пальцы не сжимаются крепко на чужой шее, сдавливая почти до просящего хрипа.

— Знаете, Бонапарт, а я ведь кроме французского не слишком жалую и самих французов, — будничным тоном произносит Уэлсли, наблюдая за горящим взглядом Наполеона.

— На ваше счастье я корсиканец, любезный Уэлсли, мой самый нелюбимый англичанин, — Тот почти смеется, срываясь на хрип, и рука исчезает с его шеи, гладящим движением проходясь по груди, животу и достигая паха.

— На ваше счастье я ирландец. И вам не за что меня не любить, ведь не я был призван усмирить корсиканцев. А вы что, и правда такой храбрый народ? Впрочем, не говорите, только храбрец будет называть ирландца англичанином без опаски быть жестоко умерщвленным.

— Какие страсти, — Наполеон вновь усмехается, протягивая руку и проходясь по груди специально наклонившегося Уэлсли. — Артур, вот и вам, похоже, вино язык развязало. Вас… долго не брало, — он очаровательно улыбается и коротко смеется, притягивая к себе почти-что-англичанина и мягко целуя его.

Наступает ночь. В окне еще светло, и стрекотание сверчков нарушает только скрип тахты и вскрики. Наполеон прижимается грудью к кровати, грациозно выгибаясь, его бока сжимает Уэлсли, яростно вбиваясь в длинноволосого корсиканца будто бы в надежде выбить из него весь дух. Это получается у него с переменным успехом, понять это можно по вскрикам. Бонапарт в постели на редкость громкий, ну точно герой посредственного романчика какого-то там маркиза де Мазосада или как там его. Интересно, зачем он сжег книгу? Неужели была так плоха, или Наполеон оказался чересчур впечатлительным? Забавно.

Изможденный, он падает лицом в подушку, становясь в руках Уэлсли большой игрушкой, которую можно вертеть как вздумается. Ирландец пользуется этим, на короткое мгновение выходя из него и скоро переворачивая, лицом к себе, чтобы видеть, как от нового глубокого и резкого толчка закатываются глаза Наполеона, видеть, как приоткрывается его рот в неполную букву «о» и как его руки крепко сжимаются на члене, принимаясь беспорядочно водить по нему. Уэлсли великодушно позволяет корсиканцу заниматься самоудовлетворением, пока сам трахает его в своё удовольствие и мало заботится о чужом самочувствии. Впрочем, кажется, что Бонапарту только этого и не хватает. Ему нужен кто-то, кто просто будет пользоваться им, как портовой шлюхой, кто будет тянуть его за волосы и слушать это очаровательное псевдонедовольное шипение и кто будет полностью властвовать над ним, пока Наполеон получает низменное удовольствие, позорную сладость жизни. Уэлсли нравится развращать этого корсиканца, внешне похожего на милую девушку с ангельским личиком, ему нравится всё в происходящем и особенно эти вскрики, которые так приятно заглушать кусачим поцелуем.

Он садится и тянет за собой Наполеона, уже уставшего, вспотевшего и совершенно довольного до чертиков. Он сажает его на себя, рыча и сжимая пальцы на чужих плечах. Наполеон вскрикивает и запрокидывает голову, и точно уже нельзя разобрать, от того ли это, что Уэлсли потянул его за волосы, или от прожигающего тело удовольствия.

В ледяных глазах ирландца горит синее пламя, он смотрит в красивое лицо Бонапарта, кончая, и сильно кусает его в шею, почти до крови, оставляя яркий красный след. Это только его корсиканец, только его добыча, его, его! Уэлсли клянется, что никому и никогда не отдаст его, что скорее сотрёт самого Наполеона в порошок, уничтожит его полностью, чем позволит кому-то другому делать с ним что-то из того, что позволяют себе они и герои посредственных романчиков. А что если они и правда всего лишь герои какой-то книги, быть может, той самой, которую сжёг Бонапарт?

Они падают на тахту, обессиленные и выжатые, как неведомый фрукт. Уэлсли смотрит в потолок и лениво водит ладонью по члену Наполеона, задевая большим пальцем чувствительную головку и чувствуя, как на собственном животе засыхает чужое семя.

— Может, как-нибудь повторим?

Уэлсли спрашивает это и, не дождавшись никакого ответа, раздраженно поворачивает голову. Наполеон спит. Губы ирландца трогает улыбка, он проводит рукой по впалому животу любовника, подтягивая ногой почти скинутое тонкое одеяло, осторожно приобнимает Бонапарта и укрывает их. До утра у них еще есть время отдохнуть, а затем пора будет собираться в дорогу, чтобы вернуться когда-нибудь… Нескоро.


End file.
